


Дело о женской шляпке

by Naturka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Detective Noir, F/M, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже такая мелочь, как женская шляпка, может помочь найти того, кто делает все, чтобы скрыться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело о женской шляпке

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Идея позаимствована в фильме кинокомпании Universal "Леди-призрак" 1944 года.  
> 2\. Написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали».

###  **Два месяца назад**

−Красивая. - Артур вернул откинутую с тела убитой простыню на место и повернулся к коронеру. − Причина смерти?

− Пока могу сказать только, что все признаки указывают на асфиксию. − Коронер открыл блокнот с записями. − Мелкие кровоизлияния в глазах, непроизвольное опорожнение...

Артур поморщился, жестом останавливая коронера.

− Я заметил галстук у нее на шее. Время установить удалось?

− Между семью и девятью вечера. Собственно, − коронер посмотрел на хронометр на своем запястье, − судя по степени охлаждения трупа и температуре в помещении, могу сказать, что смерть наступила не позднее, чем час назад.

− Значит, практически перед тем, как ее нашли. Кстати, − Артур повернулся к снующим по комнате коллегам, − кто обнаружил труп?

− Это был я, сэр! Детектив... − Совсем молоденький констебль, стремительно розовея, поднял руку. − Констебль Смит, сэр! Я делал обход, а тут миссис Майерс. Сказала, что дверь в квартиру соседей открыта. Вот я и решил проверить. А тут такое...

Артуру на мгновение показалось, что констебля сейчас вырвет, но обошлось.

− Я тут же вызвал скорую и дежурную бригаду. Я ведь все правильно сделал? − констебль неловко попытался заглянуть Артуру в глаза.

− Да, да, конечно, − Артур успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. − Вы сейчас можете быть свободны. Подойдете в участок завтра утром, констебль.

− Да, сэр!

 

###  **Сейчас**

− Тридцать лет! − Эмрис опустился на жесткое сиденье одного из кресел, стоящих вдоль стен, и закрыл лицо ладонями.

− Я надеюсь, ты не ревешь? − девушка погладила его по голове. − В конце концов, есть еще апелляция.

− О чем ты? Приговор присяжных не так легко отменить.

− Послушай, а ты разговаривал с тем детективом? Пендрагоном. Мне кажется, он тоже не очень доволен приговором.

− Конечно недоволен. Им дай только волю, так они снова введут смертную казнь и начнут вешать всех направо и налево.

− А также сажать на электрический стул, вкалывать смертельные инъекции и выбрасывать в открытый космос без скафандра. − Артур, невольно подслушавший разговор, остановился рядом с мгновенно насупившейся парочкой. − Вас чем-то не устраивает вердикт присяжных? Мистер Лэйк убил свою жену. В США и некоторых европейских странах за подобные преступления действительно казнят.

− Ланс... Мистер Лэйк не мог никого убить! Он слишком честный человек! − Эмрис вскочил с кресла, сжимая кулаки и пытаясь вывернуться из рук пытающейся усадить его обратно девушки. − Он даже на своих подчиненных никогда голос не поднимал!

− Вот как раз такие чаще всего и убивают. − Артур осклабился. − Но я вас понимаю − любовь зла.

− Что?.. Да как?.. − От неожиданности Эмрис начал заикаться. − Да вы!.. Да ты!.. Задница! Самая настоящая задница, вот вы кто!

− Осторожнее! – В голосе Артура появились угрожающие нотки. − Вы сейчас находитесь в здании суда и пытаетесь оскорбить офицера при исполнении.

− Он прав, Мерлин, успокойся! − Девушке, наконец, удалось усадить друга в кресло. − В конце концов, теперь ничего не сделаешь. Зря, наверное, Ланс отказался от помощи адвоката мистера Гаюса.

− Действительно, зря. Мне кажется, он вообще зря стоял на своем. − Артур кивнул проходящему мимо офицеру и махнул рукой кому-то в конце коридора. − Прошу простить, но мне пора. Было очень неприятно с вами пообщаться.

###  **Два месяца назад**

− Давайте по порядку, мистер Лэйк. − Артур сел за стол напротив подозреваемого и нажал кнопку записи на диктофоне. − Расскажите, как вы провели вчерашний вечер.

− Вчера у нас с Морганой была годовщина свадьбы. Пять лет. По нашим временам приличный срок, сами понимаете. А с учетом того, что в последнее время мы очень часто ссорились, это был отличный повод решить все наши проблемы. Я еще месяц назад купил билет на Британский камерный оркестр. Петь должна была сама Ребекка Иглен. Моргане она очень нравилась. Хотел помириться с ней, предложить все начать заново.

Мой шеф, мистер Гаюс, отпустил меня пораньше. Когда я приехал домой, у нас был гость − мой старый друг из Соединенных Штатов. Забежал перед отлетом и остался на коктейль. Мы выпили, поговорили. Потом он ушел, а мы с Морганой остались вдвоем. Я сказал, чтобы она собиралась в театр, но она почему-то рассмеялась, а потом начала кричать, что никуда со мной не пойдет. Она смеялась и кричала. Смеялась и кричала. Чуть не порвала билеты. Мне показалось, что она сошла с ума. Она просто была очень красивой и запуталась, детектив. Она была... − Лэйк на секунду зажмурился, после чего резко подался вперед. − Почему вы сидите тут и допрашиваете меня? Вы должны искать убийцу! Какое вам дело до того, чем я занимался вчера, если тот, кто убил Моргану, до сих пор ходит по Лондону?

− Мы ищем, мистер Лэйк, ищем. − На лице Артура не дрогнул ни один мускул. − А вы продолжайте. Мы должны установить ваше алиби.

− Да, алиби, хорошо. − Лэйк снова откинулся на спинку стула. − В общем, я предложил Моргане развестись. Она сказала, что я − дурак, но развод она мне не даст. Сказала, что останется моей женой, чисто формально. А если я хотя бы попробую ей изменить, отсудит у меня все, что мне принадлежит.

− И много?

− Достаточно.

− Хорошо. – Артур сделал пометку в лежащем перед ним блокноте. – Дальше?

− Дальше? А дальше я взял пальто и ушел. Шел по улице и забрел в какой-то бар. Кажется, он называется “Старый кабачок”. Сначала хотел пойти в театр, но в одиночку слушать Тоску − это смахивает на извращение, да и сам я особо оперу не люблю. Вот и решил, что пропустить пару стаканчиков – это лучше, чем слушать заунывную музыку.

Артур кивнул. Он сам не жаловал оперу, предпочитая что-нибудь более ритмичное, современное.

− Как вы думаете, в том баре вас кто-нибудь запомнил?

− Бармен должен был: я покупал у него виски. Потом пачку сигарет. Еще платил за выпивку для молодой леди. Кстати, − Лэйк как-то резко подобрался на стуле, − вот оно − мое алиби. Я вчера все-таки был в театре. С той самой леди.

− С какой леди?

− Мы познакомились в баре. Я сразу понял, что ей было грустно. Знаете, такое состояние, когда сидишь и не понимаешь, что вокруг происходит. Вот примерно так. Она был одета совсем не для похода в бар. Вообще не было похоже на то, что она часто посещает подобные заведения. Настоящая леди. Вот я и предложил ей пойти со мной в театр.

− Она согласилась?

− С трудом, если честно. Сначала не хотела, но потом внезапно согласилась. Мы поехали на такси. Я выпил, вы понимаете? И время поджимало. А потом, в театре, случилась забавная штука. У этой девушки на голове была странная шляпка. Смешная такая, с перьями и вуалью, совсем как из старинного романа. И вот у миссис Иглен оказалась точно такая же − один в один. Видели бы вы, как они переглядывались все время, пока шел спектакль. Мне казалось, они убить друг друга готовы.

− Как зовут эту леди?

− Не знаю.

− То есть как?

− Вот так. Я пытался узнать, разговорить ее как-то. В конце концов, она была достаточно симпатичная, а угрозы Морганы меня в тот момент не особо интересовали. Но она отказалась назвать свое имя. И вообще почти ничего за все время, пока мы были вдвоем, не произнесла.

− Представление закончилось. Что потом?

− Потом мы вернулись в бар, с которого все началось. Она сразу отказалась от того, чтобы я проводил ее до дома. И мы расстались. Я вернулся к себе, а там вы...

− То есть в промежутке между восемью и девятью вечера вы были...

− ...в театре. Да.

− Вы запомнили, как выглядела ваша незнакомка? Возможно, у нас получится составить ее фоторобот. Может, у нее были какие-то особые приметы?

− Я не заметил. Понимаете, я был не в том состоянии. Вот только разве что шляпка.

− Шляпка... – Артур задумчиво постучал ручкой по столу и отключил диктофон.

###  **Сейчас**

− Ты уверен? − Биты клубной музыки заглушали голос Гвейна, да и самому Артуру пришлось кричать, чтобы друг мог его услышать.

− Уверен. Все то время, пока мы тут, он просто не сводит с тебя глаз.

− Который? − Всё вокруг двигалось, перемещалось, дергалось, сливаясь в невообразимую какофонию света, звуков, запахов, жестов, и Артур с трудом рассмотрел парня, который сидел за дальним столиком и действительно не сводил с него глаз.

− Как ты думаешь, − Артур снова повернулся к трясущемуся, словно в припадке, Гвейну, − что ему от меня нужно?

− А что им всем тут нужно? − Гвейн ухмыльнулся. − Себя вспомни в первый раз. Ты, кажется, сидел за тем же столиком.

− Не, не помню. − Артур смахнул выступивший на лбу пот. − Думаешь, стоит подойти?

− Я бы подошел. Ничего так мальчик.

− А вдруг он какой-нибудь...

− Паранойя, мой друг, еще никого до постели не доводила. Иди, а то ведешь себя, как девственник на первом свидании.

− Я-то пойду, но если завтра наши с тобой коллеги выловят мой труп из Темзы, ты будешь виноват!

− Согласен. − Гвейн кивнул, выталкивая шутливо сопротивляющегося Артура из беснующейся толпы. Здесь, за пределами танцпола, было легче: лучи стробоскопа не слепили, а звук, как ни странно, казался тише, пусть и ненамного. Артур пошел в сторону столика, за которым сидел незнакомый парень.

− Привет! − произнес он, усаживаясь напротив. − Что пьешь?

− Гранатовый сок. − Парень поднял свой бокал и сделал глоток. Сок, если это действительно был сок, окрасил губы красным. Артур тяжело сглотнул. Да, сидящий перед ним парень не был эталоном красоты. Артур вообще не назвал бы его красивым. Но что-то в нем притягивало. Что-то знакомое.

− Артур. − Артур протянул над столиком руку.

− Мерлин. − Рука у парня оказалась теплой и очень приятной на ощупь.

− Первый раз тут?

− Да.

− Почему я?

− А почему нет?

− Логично. Пойдем? − Артур поднялся.

− Куда?

− К тебе. Ко мне. Какая разница? Пойдем?

− К тебе? − Мерлин встал, отодвигая бокал на середину столика.

− Такой смелый?

− Почему?

− Ты меня не знаешь, но готов идти ко мне. Вдруг я − маньяк, который заманивает невинных парней и расчленяет их у себя в ванной?

− Скажем так, я знаю, что ты не маньяк. И не настолько я невинный.

− О! − Артур замялся: что еще этот Мерлин знает? Нет, он никогда ни от кого не скрывал собственной ориентации, но ориентация − это одно, а криминал − это другое. – То есть это ты у нас маньяк, который заманивает таких, как я?

− Ага, к ним домой, и там расчленяет. А дальше расчлененки твоя фантазия не работает?

− Издержки профессии. И это ты сказал, а не я.

− Так идем?

− А, да, идем. – Артур взял Мерлина за руку и повел его за собой к выходу из клуба. Пожалуй, эта пятница оказалась не настолько отвратной, какой представлялась утром.

###  **Два месяца назад**

− Добрый день, мистер Оллфорд! − Артур поднялся, приветствуя вошедшего в комнату для допросов мужчину, и, указывая на стул напротив, произнес: − Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста!

− Спасибо! − мужчина сел.

− Я − детектив Пендрагон. Мы пригласил вас для дачи показаний по делу об убийстве...

− Я никого не убивал! − мужчина нервно подскочил на стуле.

− …Морганы Лэйк, − спокойно закончил Артур. − Мы вас ни в чем не обвиняем, мистер Оллфорд. Просто ответьте на мои вопросы, и будете свободны.

− Точно ни в чем? Я... Если ни в чем, то, знаете ли, мне некогда. У меня мама дома...

− Мистер Оллфорд, просто ответьте на вопросы. Это не займет много времени.

− Ладно. Задавайте, и я уйду.

− Мистер Оллфорд, − Артур привычно включил диктофон, − в первую очередь я должен предупредить вас об уголовной ответственности за дачу ложных показаний.

− Я, наверное, все же пойду. − Оллфорд покосился на диктофон.

− Что такое? − Артур отключил запись и внимательно посмотрел на явно нервничающего Оллфорда.

− А вдруг я что-нибудь неправильно скажу, а меня потом посадят?

− Просто правдиво отвечайте на вопросы, и я вам ручаюсь, что вас не посадят.

− Точно?

− Точно. − Артур снова включил диктофон.

− Еще раз, мистер Оллфорд, я предупреждаю вас об ответственности за дачу ложных показаний. Вы также можете отказаться свидетельствовать против себя и своих близких родственников. Вам все ясно?

− Да.

− Тогда расскажите, где и кем вы работаете?

− Я работаю барменом в «Старом кабачке» на Гринвич-роуд.

− Давно?

− В смысле, сколько лет? Да, пожалуй, лет двадцать.

− То есть знаете всех завсегдатаев?

− Конечно! Работа такая, знать всех. Вот, например, старик Милн, заходит почти каждый день с того самого момента...

− Мистер Оллфорд, а если я вам покажу человека, который утверждает, что вчера был в вашем заведении, вы сможете его опознать?

− Ну, если он не наш постоянный клиент... – Оллфорд опустил взгляд на сцепленные в замок руки. − Впрочем, вчера было не так уж и много народу.

Артур поднялся и, выглянув из допросной, попросил у констебля привести Ланселота Лэйка.

− Сейчас его приведут. Только, пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь, постарайтесь успокоиться и смотреть внимательно. Это очень важно.

− А разве вы не поставите его за стекло, так, чтобы он меня не видел? − Оллфорд заерзал на стуле.

− В этом нет необходимости.

− А как же моя безопасность? Я требую стекло!

− Мистер Оллфорд, я вас уверяю… − Артур потянулся к диктофону, но в этот момент в дверь постучали. – Входите, − облегченно выдохнув, произнес он: этот нервный свидетель начал его доставать.

Лэйк вошел в комнату следом за констеблем, оставшимся у дверей.

− Присаживайтесь, мистер Лэйк, − Артур встал, приглашая Лэйка сесть на свое место. Тот сел, не сводя взгляда с Оллфорда.

− Это он! Бармен! − внезапно произнес он.

− Мистер Оллфорд, скажите, вы помните сидящего перед вами человека?

− Я − его? Нет! Ничего не помню! Я могу ничего не говорить?

− Подождите, ну как же, − Лэйк подался вперед, наручники глухо звякнули о металлическую поверхность столешницы, − вчера вечером вы еще никак не могли найти мне сигарет. А потом...

− Я не мог найти? В моем, можно сказать, родном баре? Я? Но ведь нашел!

Артур заметил, что Оллфорд перестал нервничать, видимо, слова Лэйка задели его профессиональную гордость.

− То есть, вы все-таки помните его, мистер Оллфорд?

− Эм, да. Помню. То есть, вспомнил. Вот как он про сигареты сказал, так сразу и вспомнил. Там, знаете, такие, очень редкая марка...

− Кент, - пояснил Лэйк.

Артур удивленно приподнял бровь, хотя, возможно, именно в том баре это были ну очень редко встречающиеся сигареты.

− Спасибо, мистер Оллфорд. Ответьте еще на один вопрос, и будете свободны.

− Да-да, конечно, задавайте.

− Скажите, а с этим человеком еще кто-то был?

− Нет, он был один. Абсолютно один! − Оллфорд кивнул. − Совершенно точно один.

Лэйк дернулся в сторону Оллфорда, но был остановлен шагнувшим к нему констеблем.

− Попробуйте все-таки вспомнить. Может, с ним была женщина? – Артур отметил начавшийся у Оллфорда нервный тик.

− В такой странной шляпе. Вы должны ее помнить. Она еще разменивала у вас мелочь на телефон. – Лэйк с надеждой смотрел на Оллфорда, но тот быстро замотал головой.

− Какой телефон? Какая мелочь? О чем вы? У нас давно стоит электронный аппарат, который принимает только магнитные карты. − Оллфорд перевел взгляд на Артура. − Господин детектив, я могу идти?

Артур кивнул, отключая диктофон.

− Да. − Оллфорд встал с покачнувшегося стула. − Чуть позже вам придется еще раз зайти к нам, чтобы расписаться в протоколе.

− Хорошо. Чуть позже. Но вы имейте в виду, что у меня мама...

− Мы это обязательно учтем. И не забудьте отметиться у дежурного.

Дверь за Оллфордом закрылась. Артур сел напротив Лэйка.

− И что мы имеем, мистер Лэйк? – произнес он, открывая папку с делом. − А имеем мы отсутствие подтверждения того, что у вас есть какое-либо алиби.

− Подождите, а мисс Иглен? Она ее точно вспомнит!

− Мы уже опросили мисс Иглен. Она не помнит вашу незнакомку. − Артур достал из папки бланк допроса. − Вот точная цитата: «Я − актриса, и на сцене пою, а не рассматриваю зрителей в зале!»

− Но...

− Мы проверили ее гардероб. У нее нет шляп с перьями. − Артур потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, вынул из кармана пиджака пачку сигарет, зажигалку и положил их перед Лэйком. − Послушайте, мистер Лэйк, вы сами-то себя слышите? Зачем вы продолжаете упорствовать? Почему не хотите признать, что не было никакой женщины?

− Я уверен в том, что она была! − Лэйк затеребил в руках красно-белую пачку. − Я уверен в этом, как ни в чем другом в моей жизни! Она была со мной в баре, а потом − в театре. Она настоящая и существует на самом деле, как бы вы не пытались убедить меня в обратном!

− В таком случае, я советую вам найти себе очень хорошего адвоката.

###  **Сейчас**

Артур узнал Мерлина – правда, уже дома. Именно Мерлин пытался наехать на него после суда над Лэйком. Артуру тогда еще показалось, что это не просто преданность. Не бывает таких преданных сотрудников. Впрочем, откуда ему знать? В любом случае, оставалась масса вопросов, как то: если Мерлин знал о том, кто такой Артур, зачем он пришел тогда в клуб, а если это была случайность, почему ушел с ним? И почему ночью, когда Артур – узнав его, все-таки не смог остановиться, было так хорошо?

− Проснись! − Гвейн хлопнул по столу пухлой папкой, поверх которой аккуратно положил пластиковый конверт. − Я тут поработал за тебя. Можешь не благодарить!

− Что? − Артур открыл глаза и посмотрел сначала на друга, а потом на конверт.

− Что «что»? Досье на твоего ненаглядного.

− Нет у меня ненаглядного, − буркнул Артур, вынимая из конверта заполненные ровным, почти каллиграфическим почерком, листки. − Что это?

− Биография, привычки, ну и так, по мелочи.

− То есть использование административного ресурса в личных целях − это по мелочи? Смотри, дойдет до шефа, будешь отвечать за перерасход.

− Так я не для себя старался, для друга. Не хочется видеть, как ты гробишь свою жизнь в полицейском участке.

− Хочется видеть, как я гроблю ее где-то в другом месте? Так, погоди, а это что? − Артур отложил листы с биографией и ткнул пальцем куда-то в середину листа, на котором был описан результат недельной слежки за «объектом».

− Где? − Гвейн наклонился над столом и прочитал вслух: − «Ежедневно объект посещает бар «Старый кабачок», где задерживается до закрытия, после чего следует за Гарри Оллфордом, работающим в указанном заведении в должности бармена».

− У него что, голова совсем не работает? А если этот Оллфорд что-нибудь с ним сделает? − Артур спешно собрал все бумаги со стола в общую стопку и поднялся, шаря по карманам в поисках ключа от сейфа. − Который час?

− Половина десятого.

− Черт! Я побежал! − Найдя, наконец, ключ, Артур спихал бумаги в сейф и, хлопнув друга по плечу, выбежал из кабинета.

На то, чтобы добраться до «Старого кабачка», понадобилось всего полчаса − спасибо подземке, работающей до полуночи. Артур стоял напротив бара и наблюдал за Мерлином, которого хорошо было видно в ярко освещенную витрину. Тот, сидя за стойкой, не двигался и, казалось, даже не моргал.

Ближе к полуночи все посетители разошлись, оставив Мерлина и Оллфорда наедине. Оллфорд что-то произнес. Мерлин никак на это не отреагировал, и Оллфорд, махнув рукой и проверив кассовый аппарат, вышел в подсобное помещение. Артур проследил взглядом проезжающий мимо грузовик, который на пару секунд заслонил от него происходящее в баре, и вернул свое внимание к витрине: Мерлина внутри не было.

Артур оглянулся и успел краем глаза заметить худощавую фигуру, свернувшую в ближайший переулок. Первым порывом было пойти следом, но тут появился Оллфорд. Он не спеша закрыл дверь, опустил рольставни и двинулся в том направлении, где прятался Мерлин. Это было странно, но, если верить отчетам, которые принес Гвейн, ничего особо страшного произойти не могло, хотя сердце у Артура билось, словно он только что пробежал стометровку, сдавая ежегодный экзамен на профпригодность.

Оллфорд прошел мимо переулка, дошел до следующего перекрестка и, не переходя дороги, свернул налево. Мерлин не появился. Подождав еще немного, Артур перешел дорогу и вошел в переулок. И почему он решил, что это обязательно будет тупик? Ничего подобного. Переулок выходил на параллельную улицу с достаточно оживленным движением.

Пробежав его насквозь, Артур остановился, оглядываясь в поисках Мерлина. Тот стоял на другой стороне улицы у газетного киоска, кого-то высматривая. А потом появился Оллфорд. Впрочем, а кого можно было еще ожидать? Он подошел к киоску, остановился, затем резко повернулся к Мерлину.

С места, где остановился Артур, разговора слышно не было, но ему показалось, что Мерлин и Оллфорд о чем-то спорят. А потом произошло то, что заставило Артура сорваться и побежать через дорогу − сквозь поток резко тормозящих перед ним машин. Мерлин что-то сказал, наступая на Оллфорда, тот, не глядя назад, попятился, оступился на бордюре и упал − под колеса проезжающего мимо автобуса.

Раздался резкий визг тормозов. Послышался вопль: «Самоубийца!»

Но Артур не смотрел туда, на почти мгновенно собравшуюся вокруг Оллфорда толпу. Его глаза видели только Мерлина, который медленно оседал на тротуар.

− Вставай! − Артур подхватил его под руки, вздернул вверх. Мерлин непонимающе посмотрел на него, а потом кивнул, схватил за руку и побежал. Артуру ничего не осталось, как побежать следом. Они остановились, только когда шум толпы затих где-то вдалеке. Мерлин перевел дух и наткнулся на обвиняющий взгляд Артура.

− Какого черта ты там делал? − спросил тот, как только отдышался.

− Я... − Мерлин оглянулся и шагнул к одному из стоящих вдоль улочки двухэтажных домиков, – …просто хочу домой. Мне нужно выпить.

− Не напился еще? − Артур рванул его на себя. − Зачем ты ходил туда, в тот бар?

− Я не буду говорить об этом здесь. Вон за тем окном, − Мерлин махнул в сторону одного из освещенных окон напротив, − стоит миссис Финч. Она знает все и обо всем, целыми днями высматривает и подслушивает. Не хочу, чтобы завтра обо мне вся улица говорила, что я скандалю по ночам.

− А кто тут скандалит? − Артур начал остывать. В действительности, он тоже был не против выпить. Хоть пару глотков − последняя неделя вымотала его так, как ни одна ранее. − Ты где-то здесь живешь?

− Ценю вашу догадливость, детектив. Ее бы, да на благо общества.

Мерлин поднялся на крыльцо дома, возле которого они стояли, и наклонился над довольно уродливым мраморным вазоном, доставая ключ.

− Не боишься, что кто-то увидит?

− У меня нечего брать.

Пока они поднимались на второй этаж, в квартиру Мерлина, Артур смотрел на обтянутую джинсой задницу перед собой и думал о том, что ему никогда не нравились такие вот − тощие, самоуверенные и задиристые. Тогда, утром после ночи, которую они провели вместе, Артур проснулся один, а в квартире не нашлось ни малейшего намека на то, что в ней побывал кто-то, кроме ее хозяина. Даже корзина для бумаг, в которую − Артур точно помнил − был выброшен использованный презерватив, оказалась пустой. И Артура это устроило. На пару дней. А потом захотелось еще – нет, не секса, хотя бы просто увидеть. И он проболтался об этом Гвейну.

− Что будешь пить? − Мерлин открыл холодильник.

− Виски есть?

− Крутой парень, да?

− Давай минералку. − Артур поймал летящую в него бутылку и, по инерции, открутил крышку.

− Какой же ты придурок, детектив. − Пытаясь успокоиться, Мерлин протянул облитому с ног до головы Артуру полотенце и снова согнулся пополам от хохота.

− Да-да, ты, наверное, единственный, кто смеется над шутками про банан, да? − Артур бросил полотенце на пол и начал снимать с себя мокрый пиджак. − Сушилки у тебя, конечно, нет.

− Да куда уж мне.

− Не будь такой язвой.

− А ты не будь такой задницей! Зачем следил за мной? Думаешь, я не видел, как все эти люди каждый вечер таскались следом? − Мерлин словно нахохлился, Артуру показалось, будто в комнате стало прохладнее.

− Я переживал за тебя.

− Ты? Ты посадил моего босса, а теперь переживаешь за меня?

− Я просто сделал свою работу. Собрал улики и передал их прокурору.

− И что? Гордишься теперь собой? Посадил невинного человека и рад?

− Послушай, просто послушай меня. Зачем ты ходил за Оллфордом?

− Развлекался?

− В следующий раз лучше сходи в зоопарк. А если серьезно?

− Почему я должен тебе об этом рассказывать? Ты кто? Следствие закончено, мы не на допросе. И ты даже не мой бойфренд – один раз не считается! Выметайся отсюда!

− Стоп! − Артур в два шага сократил расстояние между ним и Мерлином и ухватил за руки: такое его состояние он уже видел, в коридоре суда. − Дело именно в этом: следствие закончено, приговор вынесен, а я все еще не верю в виновность Лэйка.

− Вот и катись... Что?

− Я не верю в его виновность. Еще на суде я смотрел на него и все яснее понимал, что он не виноват, что все подстроено. Только дурак или невиновный мог настаивать на таком глупом алиби. Виновный действовал бы умнее, а твой босс настаивал на том, что говорит правду. Вот только теперь, из-за твоей глупости, мы потеряли одного из свидетелей. Но я готов помочь. − Артур отпустил успокоившегося Мерлина и снял со спинки стула пристроенный на нее для сушки пиджак. − А сейчас я ухожу. В конце концов, я же не твой бойфренд, чтобы оставаться на ночь. И один раз – не считается.

− А если я найду виски?

~~~

-Уходишь? − Мерлин сонно потянулся и провел рукой по спине Артура, усевшегося на кровать и пытающегося застегнуть пуговицы на рубашке. Те выскальзывали из пальцев, не попадали в петли и вообще вели себя так, словно их хозяин никуда уходить не хотел.

− Мне надо успеть домой заскочить. А ты чем будешь заниматься? Новую работу, насколько я знаю, ты еще не нашел.

− Хочу съездить к Лансу. − Мерлин запнулся.

− Ты можешь его называть, как хочешь, но я не хочу знать, что между вами было, хорошо? − Артур встал и оглянулся в поисках брюк. Те лежали на подоконнике поверх чахлого фикуса.

− Ревнуешь?

− С чего это?

− Между нами никогда ничего не было. Я, конечно, был в него влюблен, поначалу. Но он мне помог, не беря ничего взамен. Представь себе мальчишку, который впервые приехал в огромный город и ничего тут не знал. Я был этим мальчишкой. Меня никто не брал на работу, а Ланс − он даже не стал спрашивать рекомендации, как в других местах. И он очень любил Моргану.

− Идиот.

− Сам ты! − Мерлин метко запустил подушкой в голову удачно отвернувшегося Артура.

− Погоди, вот я вернусь вечером...

Мерлин застыл с открытым ртом.

− А что? Нет, ну, я могу не возвращаться, но мы же договорились разобраться с этим делом вместе. – Артур улыбнулся. – Ладно, я ушел. В твоем мобильнике забит мой номер, звони, если вдруг что-то случится. Но тебе же будет лучше, если ничего не случится. − Артур завязал второй шнурок и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Он шел вдоль улицы, раздумывая, стоит ли вызвать такси или стоит поискать вход в подземку, как рядом ним остановилась полицейская машина.

− Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, − произнес Гвейн, открывая пассажирскую дверь. − Садись, у нас ЧП − собирают всех и срочно.

− А позвонить ты не мог? − Артур сел внутрь, чертыхаясь, пристегнулся, и достал телефон. – Разрядился, сволочь! Есть зарядник?

− Бурная ночь? – Гвейн открыл бардачок, вынимая зарядное устройство.

− Ага, и вечер тоже. Что случилось?

− Захват заложников в Хаммерсмите.

− А мы тут при чем?

− Так все закончилось. Как раз наша работа осталась.

− Прощай мои выходные.

− Ничего, станешь шефом, будешь работать, как все белые люди.

− А вот за это тебя можно привлечь.

− Давай, я отдохну в камере, а ты будешь пахать за нас двоих.

###  **Два месяца назад**

− Слушай, я готов ему поверить. Я, но не прокурор. − Гвейн стряхнул пепел в пустую пачку из-под сигарет. − И не присяжные. Я даже могу озвучить тебе речь, которую мы все услышим. Хочешь?

Артур отрицательно мотнул головой, открывая очередную банку пива − пятничный вечер, а они сидят у него дома и наливаются дешевым пойлом. Артур наливается, а Гвейн, комментируя расследуемое ими дело, превращает эту процедуру в еще более мерзкую.

− А я все-таки озвучу. – Гвейн встал и картинно поклонился. – Уважаемый суд! Уважаемые дамы и господа присяжные и присутствующие! Защита утверждает, что подсудимый во время убийства был с неизвестной женщиной. Кроме того, подсудимый утверждает, что в девятом часу был в баре, и это подтверждает бармен. Но разве он не мог чуть раньше приехать домой, убить жену, а затем вернуться в бар? Защита действует умно, но недостаточно для того, чтобы снять обвинение. Свидетели, которых мы все тут услышали, которые были с подозреваемым в одно время в одном и том же месте, утверждают, что не видели с ним никакой женщины.

− Заткнись, а? − Артур со стоном стукнулся головой о спинку дивана.

− Никто ее не вспомнил! Где эта таинственная незнакомка? Может быть, кто-нибудь может привести ее сюда, в зал суда, чтобы она дала показания? Нет? Конечно, нет! Ведь ее не существует, и никогда не существовало!

− Гвейн!

− А еще там обязательно будет вот такое: в ярости он схватил свой галстук, набросил его ей на шею и затянул узел − настолько тугой, что его невозможно было развязать и пришлось разрезать ножом!

− Ты не пробовал книги писать?

− Я люблю свою работу и своего напарника.

− Упаси меня боже от такой любви.

###  **Сейчас**

− Слушай, я тут подумал, − Артур не успел нажать на кнопку приема звонка, а Мерлин уже говорил так, будто их диалог длился не пару секунд, а, по крайней мере, полчаса, − если все-таки зацепиться за шляпку? Я был у Ланса, он мне ее очень подробно описал. Ну, как вспомнил подробно.

− Подожди. Как ты собираешься за нее зацепиться? Единственная зацепка была через ту певицу, Иглен, кажется. Но там ничего не выгорело. − Артур раздраженно отмахнулся от подошедшего к нему со стаканчиком кофе констебля. Он до сих пор торчал в Хаммерсмите и конца своей работе здесь еще не видел.

− Моя мама работает портнихой, и у нее есть знакомая, которая делает шляпы. Вот я и подумал, вдруг получится найти ателье, в котором сделали ту шляпку?

− Мерлин, ты в своем уме? Представь, сколько таких ателье в Лондоне! А если ее сделали не в Лондоне? А если ее вообще делал частный мастер?

− Но ведь можно...

− Артур, закругляйся, тут еще трупы! − Гвейн высунулся из окна второго этажа.

− Ладно, мне пора. Не делай ничего без меня, я тебя очень прошу, а то опять вляпаешься куда-нибудь. Да, и я не уверен, что приеду сегодня.

− Хорошо, дорогой, ужин греть не буду.

− Иди ты! − Артур нажал на кнопку отбоя и начал натягивать комбинезон.

~~~

Кровь, казалось, забилась даже в уши: так много ее было. Артур в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил того, кто ввел спецодежду на месте происшествия в качестве обязательного условия. Если бы не защитный комбинезон, костюм можно было бы выбрасывать. Здание, куда их направили разбираться трупами и уликами, было похоже на бойню, и не скажешь, что тут «поработал» рядовой террорист, а не маньяк-убийца со стажем.

− Хватит нежиться, у тебя там телефон разрывается.

Гвейн, персональный пендель Артура, вытащил его из общей душевой, не дав даже вытереться. Парни, переодевающиеся − кто на смену, кто, как Артур с Гвейном, после − дружно посвистели, выражая свое отношение к детективу, на груди которого красовались несколько начавших отливать синевой засосов. Артур привычно показал им средний палец − в душевой и столовой все равны − и достал из складок сваленной на скамье одежды истошно вопящий голосом Рикки Мартина мобильник.

− Приезжай скорее, я его нашел! − Кажется, еще немного, и Артур привыкнет к манере Мерлина разговаривать по телефону.

− Что произошло? Я только вернулся. Даже душ толком принять не успел. − Прижав телефон к уху плечом, Артур попытался раскопать среди кучи наваленного в его ящике белья, нуждающегося в стирке, чистое полотенце. Полотенце не находилось, а голос Мерлина звучал все тревожнее.

− Я наше его. Нашел ателье, в котором могли сделать шляпку. И еще нашел свидетеля. Подкупленного. Она может сказать, кто ему заплатил. Вы ее даже не допрашивали.

− Ты где? − Тревога Мерлина начала передаваться Артуру. − Я ведь сказал без меня никуда не лезть!

− Я жду тебя − не у нее, не беспокойся, но лучше приезжай быстрее. И лучше не один. Я сейчас тебе скину адрес.

Секунд через десять, за которые Артур, наконец, нашел полотенце, мобильник глухо тренькнул, извещая о пришедшем текстовом сообщении.

− Получил?

− Да. Это недалеко. Скоро буду. Жди меня и никуда не уходи. − Артур повернулся к вопросительно смотрящему на него Гвейну. − Поехали. Он снова вляпался в неприятности.

− И с каких пор мы являемся его персональными телохранителями? − Гвейн вздохнул и достал из своего шкафчика потертую кожанку и второй мотошлем. − Так будет быстрее.

~~~

− Рассказывай!

Они нашли Мерлина по названному им адресу. Это оказалось небольшое кафе, на двери которого уже висела табличка с надписью «Закрыто». Внутри сердобольная хозяйка крутилась вокруг Мерлина, подливая ему в чашку горячий кофе и причитая что-то о «бедняжке, которому так не повезло».

− По дороге объясню. − Мерлин обнялся с хозяйкой кафе, уверив ее в том, что «эти два джентльмена» из полиции и точно ничего плохого ему не сделают, и потащил их за собой. Артур шел следом, слушая объяснения Мерлина и поглядывая в сторону катящегося рядом по проезжей части Гвейна, который то и дело хмыкал на особо «интересных» с его точки зрения местах.

− В общем, я съездил к Лансу, − начал Мерлин, как только они вышли из кафе, − и он мне сказал, чтобы я не пытался ничего сделать, все равно вытащить его не получится. И... в общем, он попросил больше не приходить, потому что ему от этого тяжелее. У него же никого нет тут. Я один остался. И еще мистер Гаюс. Но они не настолько близки. Вот. А я пообещал, что все равно его вытащу. Попросил еще раз рассказать все, что было тем вечером. И после этого мне в голову пришла идея. − Мерлин обогнул материализовавшийся посреди тротуара пожарный гидрант. − Я пошел в театр. Сразу после тюрьмы. Представился журналистом, сказал, что меня интересуют не звезды, а те, кто их ими делает. И так, слово за слово, меня познакомили с костюмершей мисс Иглен. − На этом месте Мерлин замолк и остановился. − Здесь. Второй этаж, квартира четыре би.

− Пойдешь с нами. − Артур поднял голову, пытаясь рассмотреть окна указанной Мерлином квартиры. В темноте это было достаточно сложно. Люди давно спали, отдыхая перед рабочей пятницей, а на улице горел всего один фонарь, света от которого едва хватало, чтобы осветить вход в подъезд.

− Ты уверен? Я могу подождать здесь. − Мерлин странно ссутулился.

− Он уверен. − Подошедший со спины Гвейн подтолкнул Мерлина к дверям. − Ввязался, будь добр участвовать.

В подъезде было темно, словно кто-то специально вывернул все лампочки, и лишь слабое уличное освещение, проникающее через грязное окошко между первым и вторым этажом, разбавляло эту темноту. Артур споткнулся о первую ступеньку и выругался сквозь зубы. Гвейн шикнул на него и первым двинулся вверх. Дверь в квартиру четыре би была приоткрыта.

− После тебя? − шепотом спросил Гвейн, глядя на Мерлина.

− Не знаю. Я спешил. − Мерлин помотал головой, прикоснулся к двери: та скрипнула, открываясь − и позвал: − Элизабет? Лизи?

Никто не откликнулся.

− Я первый. − Артур отодвинул Мерлина и вошел, шаря рукой по стене в поисках выключателя. Щелчок, и Артур застыл, глядя на висящую перед ним девушку, под ногами которой лежала упавшая на бок табуретка.

− Что там? − Гвейн заглянул ему через плечо и смачно выругался, доставая телефон. − Я вызываю бригаду.

− Зачем? − Мерлин непонимающе перевел взгляд с ругающегося по мобильнику Гвейна на спину Артура.

− Ты точно уходил, когда она была жива? − Артур повернулся к нему, и только в этот момент Мерлин увидел висящую в прихожей Элизабет.

− Абсолютно. Если честно, я не ушел, а убежал. Она угрожала мне. Пистолетом. Говорила, убьет, чтобы никто не узнал.

− И ты испугался?

− В меня первый раз в жизни тыкали чем-то огнестрельным. Конечно я испугался!

− Так, ладно, − Артур прервал начинающуюся у Мерлина истерику, − сейчас мы войдем, ты встанешь у порога и покажешь мне все предметы, к которым ты прикасался. Тебе все ясно?

Мерлин кивнул. Пока Артур носовым платком стирал возможные отпечатки, Мерлин продолжал говорить.

− Я пригласил ее посидеть в кафе, а она сказала, что лучше у нее. Ну, мы разговорились, я подкинул ей мысль о нехороших начальниках, которые обижают своих подчиненных, и она рассказала, что у нее тоже недавно случилась стычка с мисс Иглен. Та потребовала, чтобы Элизабет уничтожила просто потрясающую, по ее словам, шляпку. Очень дорогую, ручной работы. А Элизабет так хотела забрать ее себе. Пришлось порезать эту красоту на куски. Потом пришел тот странный мужчина и заплатил ей деньги за то, чтобы она вообще забыла об этой шляпке, и кто бы у нее о ней не спросил, отвечала, что ничего не знает. Но у нее никто ничего не спрашивал, она посчитала это подарком и потратила их.

− А почему она начала тебе угрожать? − Артур засунул платок в карман и огляделся: вроде ничего не забыл. − Пойдем, выйдем на улицу. Гвейн присмотрит за квартирой.

− Кажется, я случайно упомянул, что на самом деле работаю на полицию.

− Я же говорю − идиот. Кстати, она тебе этим угрожала? – Артур достал из кармана пистолет, в котором Мерлин незамедлительно узнал тот самый, щелкнул курком, и из дула появился язычок пламени. – Зажигалка.

Мерлин сконфуженно промолчал. Они вышли на улицу.

− Подождем здесь. Я бы отправил тебя домой, но, боюсь, без меня ты снова вляпаешься в какую-нибудь переделку. И как ты вообще выживал до знакомства со мной?

− У меня был Ланс. Если что-то случалось, я просто звонил ему.

Артур хотел высказаться по этому поводу, с языка почти сорвалось нечто непечатное, но его прервал дальний свет фар и мигание спецсигналов.

− Все, − произнес он, − жди меня здесь, никуда не уходи. И в то кафе не ходи, дай людям отдохнуть. Если хочешь, я тебя в какую-нибудь машину пристрою, чтобы не стоял, глаза не мозолил.

− Ага, и увезут меня поутру в вашу каталажку.

− Зато там ты будешь под присмотром. Добрый вечер, инспектор, − Артур пожал руку подошедшему мужчине, − у нас тут непонятное. Вполне возможно, убийство, инсценированное под самоубийство.

− Скорее уж, ночь. − Инспектор кивнул, мазнул взглядом по Мерлину, и посмотрел вверх, на светящееся окно. − Кто обнаружил?

− Да вот, молодой человек. Говорит, что пришел к знакомой, а там труп.

− Допрашивать сами будете?

− Допросили уже. Осталось только записать показания. Утром займемся.

− А, ну хорошо, пойдемте, посмотрим. − Инспектор направился к входу в подъезд, Артур пошел следом, а до Мерлина донеслось: − Это ваша группа ведь сегодня ту бойню разбирала?

###  **Все еще сейчас**

− Детектив, − один из констеблей подошел к оглядывающемуся Артуру, − вы ищете вашего свидетеля?

− Да. Где он? − Артур сморгнул и попытался подавить зевок.

− Он подошел, сказал, что вы просили его дождаться, и мы усадили его в машину. Вон ту. − Констебль махнул рукой в сторону стоящей у противоположного тротуара полицейской машины. − Если нужно, вас отвезут, куда попросите.

− Спасибо.

Констебль кивнул и отошел. Артур, оглядываясь, перешел дорогу и заглянул в машину. Мерлин спал, неловко прислонившись головой к боковому стеклу, отчего его растрепанные волосы казались причудливой актинией в морском аквариуме. Артур постучал в окно, после чего открыл дверь.

− Уже все? – взгляд у заспанного Мерлина был едва ли осмысленный.

− Да. Подвинься.

Мерлин поерзал, освобождая место, и, как только Артур сел, положил голову ему на плечо и снова закрыл глаза. Артур назвал водителю свой домашний адрес и на секунду зажмурился.

− Детектив, − Артуру казалось, что он плывет по реке, состоящей из теплого сонного марева, и хотелось продлить это состояние еще чуть-чуть, пару секунд, прежде чем проснуться и идти на борьбу со злом. − Детектив, мы приехали.

− Да, спасибо.

Артур вылез из машины, стараясь не разбудить Мерлина, вытащил и его и на руках понес к дому. Было слишком рано, все соседи спали, и лишь где-то в конце улицы заливался лаем неугомонный пес мистера Вона.

− Мы где? − Мерлин проснулся, когда Артур, пытаясь отыскать в карманах ключи, опустил его в плетеное кресло, стоящее на террасе рядом с входной дверью.

− У меня.

− У тебя свой дом?

− У меня свой дом, мы здесь уже были, если ты не запомнил, но сейчас я не хочу об этом говорить. Мне на смену через три часа.

− Хорошо. Тогда будем спать. − Мерлин первым ввалился в открытую дверь и прислонился к стене под вешалкой, пытаясь стащить кажущиеся сейчас такими тяжелыми кеды.

− Спальня по коридору налево.

Артур прошел мимо в озвученном направлении, оставив Мерлина разбираться со своей проблемой в одиночестве. Кровать была разворошена, и Артур упал в нее, как был, сняв только надоевший пиджак. «Надо перейти на стиль Гвейна − футболки и джемпера удобнее, чем дурацкие костюмы, и снимаются быстрее» − было единственным, о чем он успел подумать, прежде чем окончательно вырубился.

~~~

− Что? − Артур вскочил, обнаружив, что на нем только трусы, а часы на стене показывают половину десятого утра. По комнате плыл аромат выпечки напополам с кофейным, а из кухни раздавался звон, похожий на приглушенный колокольный.

− Доброе утро, мой принц. − Артур застыл в дверях кухни, глядя на горку блинчиков на столе и сидящего перед ней Мерлина, болтающего ложечкой в кружке с кофе. − Как выспался?

− Выспался. И теперь опаздываю на работу. − Артур схватил сразу два блинчика, давясь и обжигаясь, запихал их в рот и потянулся к кружке Мерлина.

− Сядь! − Мерлин хлопнул ладонью по руке Артура и поднялся, подходя к плите, на которой стоял большой медный кофейник. − Твой шеф звонил, сказал, что на сегодня у тебя выходной.

− Выходной? Тогда, может, мы останемся у меня, займемся... − Артур поиграл бровями, − …чем-нибудь.

− Возможно, мы и займемся тем, что ты сейчас попытался изобразить, − Мерлин поставил перед Артуром чашку с кофе: чашка была больше похожа на супницу, желтая в цветочек, с небольшой щербинкой около ручки, − но сначала нам надо съездить в то ателье, про которое мне рассказала Элизабет.

− Умгум. − Артур кивнул, запихивая в рот очередную порцию блинчиков.

− Ешь спокойно. Я еще напеку. Кстати, что сказал коронер? Она сама или?..

− Вкусно. − Глоток кофе придал речи Артура внятность. − Пока неизвестно, но убийство исключать не стоит.

− Ясно. Тогда доедай и поедем. Чтобы не терять времени.

~~~

Ателье располагалось на одной из улочек старого Лондона. И даже если бы Артур и Мерлин не знали точного адреса, они бы все равно не прошли мимо: вход в него украшала тяжелая чугунная вывеска, изображавшая нечто среднее между котелком и широкополой шляпой с перьями.

− У их дизайнера явно было неплохо с фантазией. − Мерлин кивнул на вывеску. Артур пожал плечами и толкнул дверь. Раздался звон колокольчика, и им навстречу вышла невысокая худощавая женщина лет пятидесяти с небольшим.

− Добро утро, господа, − произнесла она приятным грудным голосом. − Хотите приобрести шляпы?

− Доброе утро. Я детектив полиции Артур Пендрагон. − Артур достал удостоверение, помахал им перед лицом женщины, после чего кивнул в сторону Мерлина. − Это, мистер Эмрис. Нам нужен хозяин ателье.

− Я хозяйка. Аманда Торнтон.

− Миссис Торнтон...

− Мисс.

− Хорошо. Мисс Торнтон, где мы можем с вами побеседовать так, чтобы нам не мешали?

− У меня в кабинете конечно. Следуйте за мной.

Кабинет оказался небольшой со вкусом обставленной комнатой, по стенам которой висели эскизы и фотографии шляп самого разного фасона. Мисс Торнтон указала на кресла у журнального столика.

− Присаживайтесь. Чем я могу помочь нашей полиции?

− Мисс Торнтон, по нашим сведениям у вас есть постоянная клиентка по имени Ребекка Иглен.

− Миссис Иглен, конечно. − Хозяйка ателье улыбнулась. − Она часто заказывает у нас шляпы для своих выступлений. Очень красивый голос.

− Скажите, а эти шляпы − они делаются в единственном экземпляре?

− Безусловно. Мы делаем только эксклюзив. Представьте себе, какой выйдет скандал, если в одном и том же обществе появятся две дамы в одинаковых шляпках! Это просто невообразимо! А что? Что-то случилось с миссис Иглен?

− Нет. – Артур встал и подошел к стене, рассматривая рисунки. – Это все ваши?

− Да, это то, что делают мои мастерицы.

− То есть вы храните изображения готовых моделей?

− Обязательно. Фотографии, рисунки, эскизы, выкройки – все, что производится в процессе. Если шляпа приходит в неудобоваримый вид, наш клиент всегда может вернуться за новой, точной ее копией.

− Это очень хорошо. – Артур улыбнулся. – Не могли бы вы показать нам эскизы шляп, которые делались для миссис Иглен?

− Секундочку. − Миссис Торнтон вышла из кабинета и вернулась с худощавой женщиной, несущей в руках толстый альбом. − Лили, эти господа хотят знать все о шляпках, которые ты делала для миссис Иглен. Можешь рассказать им все, я клянусь, что это не будет иметь для тебя никаких последствий.

− Мне нечего рассказывать, мисс Торнтон. Я просто делаю шляпки. Вот. − Лили положила альбом с фотографиями на столик перед Мерлином, который тут же взялся его листать. Шляпки были разные, классические и новомодные, с бантами, висюльками, каким-то украшениями, больше приличествующими марципановому торту, чем головному убору. Наконец, на предпоследней странице Мерлин увидел ту, которая больше всего походила на описанную Ланселотом.

− Кажется, эта. − Он ткнул пальцем в рисунок. Артур, внимательно следящий за реакцией Лили, усмехнулся, заметив, как та вздрогнула. Похоже, они попали в точку.

− Лили, скажите, а вот эту шляпку, делали в скольких экземплярах?

− В одном, − произнесла та.

− Уверены? − Мерлин недобро прищурился, таким Артур его еще не видел. − Понимаете, если вы сейчас говорите неправду, то один очень хороший человек ближайшие тридцать лет просидит в тюрьме за убийство, которого не совершал. А настоящий убийца останется на свободе. И еще неизвестно, что будет с вами, когда он узнает о нашем визите.

− Я не... − Лили посмотрела на хозяйку, упала в свободное кресло и разревелась. − Я не хотела. Но она так просила. А потом тот господин. Он заплатил мне пятьсот фунтов, чтобы я никому не говорила. Но я не знала, что он кого-то убил. Сказал только, это может скомпрометировать одну даму. А я... Мисс Торнтон, вы меня теперь уволите?

− Никто тебя не уволит. − Мисс Торнтон погладила всхлипывающую женщину по голове. − Скажи, а для кого ты делала копию шляпки?

− Для мисс Винтер. Она заплатила мне мимо кассы.

− Хм. Ясно. − Мисс Торнтон поджала губы. − Я поговорю с ее отцом.

− Лили, а вы помните этого мужчину, который вам заплатил? Сможете его описать?

− Да, конечно. Я смогу. Смогу его нарисовать. Подождите. − Лили вскочила, кулаками вытирая заплаканные глаза.

− Не торопитесь. Мы сейчас с вами проедем в участок, и вы там спокойно вместе с нашими экспертами поработаете, хорошо? − Артур повернулся к Мерлину. − Ты сможешь сам съездить к Амисс Винтер?

− Без проблем. − Мерлин кивнул. − Мисс Торнтон, вы мне найдете адрес?

− Секундочку.

###  **Два месяца назад**

− Что у нас со свидетелями?

− Вызвали.

− А по списку?

− Гарри Оллфорд. Сорок пять лет. Не женат. Детей нет. Живет вдвоем с матерью. Бармен в заведении «Старый кабачок». Работает в нем практически со дня основания. Ничего примечательного. Приводов не имеет. Налоги платит вовремя. Служил в армии ее Величества.

− Интересно.

− Я бы не сказал. Дальше. Миссис Ребекка Иглен. Певица, актриса. Входит в труппу Британского камерного оркестра. Голос красивый, но я оперу не люблю.

− Аналогично. Дальше.

− Карл Рой Дуглас.

− Художник что ли? А он тут каким боком?

− Откуда знаешь?

− У меня дома − в отцовском кабинете − висит его картина. Мазня мазней, как по мне.

− Поверю на слово. В общем, он друг этого Лэйка. Живет в Нью-Йорке, прилетает в Лондон с периодичностью раз в два-три года. Был у Лэйка перед его ссорой с женой.

− Так это он – друг из Штатов? Его допросили?

− Нет. Он улетел вечерним рейсом в семь десять. Регистрация начинается за час до вылета. Сам понимаешь, он бы точно не успел.

− Хорошо. Еще кто-то?

− Таксист. Лэйка не помнит. Ну и все. Соседи ничего не слышали, кроме ссоры. Но к этому они привычны и не обращают внимание. Посторонних никого не было.

− Не густо. Ладно, давай начнем с самого Лэйка.

###  **Сейчас**

− На вашем автоответчике одно новое сообщение. Артур, мне тут позвонил Карл Дуглас − он друг Ланса. Я пообещал съездить с ним в тюрьму, потом он отвезет меня к мисс Винтер, а оттуда мы поедем к Лансу на квартиру. Карл там что-то забыл в прошлый раз. Подъезжай туда, у тебя ведь должны быть ключи? В любом случае, приезжай туда.

− Вот черт! − Артур набрал номер Мерлина. Металлический голос в трубке сообщил, что абонент временно отключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. − Чует сердце, опять он куда-то вляпался.

− Детектив, у нас все готово. − Констебль Уоткинс заглянул в кабинет.

− Хорошо. Давайте оба сюда. И портрет.

− Минуту. Миссис Саймон, пройдемте со мной.

Лили вошла вслед за Уоткинсом, занимая стул по правую сторону от Артура.

− Вот. − Уоткинс положил перед Артуром несколько листов, на которых в разных ракурсах был изображен один и тот же мужчина. − Миссис Саймон все сама сделала. Отличные рисунки.

Лили зарделась от похвалы и смущенно затеребила подол кофты.

− Я не очень долго с ним общалась, но должно быть похоже.

− Хорошо. Спасибо, констебль Уоткинс, вы можете быть свободны. А вы, миссис Саймон, прочтите, пожалуйста: это протокол вашего опроса. Если все верно, поставьте подпись вот тут и тут. − Артур поставил галочки в местах, где требовалось расписаться, взял один из листков с портретом подозреваемого и задумался. Лицо этого человека было ему знакомо. Вот только где и при каких обстоятельствах он его видел, Артур вспомнить не мог. Он вертел рисунки перед собой, словно раскладывая причудливый пасьянс, но яснее не становилось.

− Вот, все правильно написано. − Лили подвинула к Артуру протокол. − А мне точно ничего не будет?

− Нет, вы не давали ложных показаний. Вас не допрашивали в суде. Но еще допросят. Я надеюсь, вы расскажете все точно так же, как рассказали сегодня мне?

− Да. Я не хочу проблем с полицией.

− Вот и хорошо. Пока вы можете идти.

− А того человека, его освободят, да? Мне хочется верить, что я ему помогла. И что мне делать с деньгами? Я ведь их сразу потратила. Купила себе новую сумочку и туфли. Не часто такое перепадает при моей-то зарплате.

− Деньги у вас никто не будет забирать. Считайте, это ваш гонорар, который вы получили, рассказав нам правду.

− Спасибо!

− До свидания!

Лили вышла из кабинета, и Артур вернулся к рисункам. Что-то было такое, вертелось в голове. Он снова достал мобильник и набрал номер Мерлина. Ответил все тот же металлический голос. Впрочем, это было вполне объяснимо: в тюрьме их не просто отключали, следуя конвенции о безопасности, там глушили почти все радиочастоты, кроме штатных.

Почему-то захотелось курить. Делал это Артур редко, но пачку сигарет всегда носил с собой: некоторые допрашиваемые легче шли на контакт, стоило им предложить закурить. Проблема была в том, что как раз последнюю он отдал Лэйку, а затем не озаботился приобретением новой.

Артур снял со стула пиджак − подходящих для допроса джемперов в гардеробе, почему-то, не оказалось − и, выйдя из здания управления, направился в сторону ближайшего перекрестка к стоящему там табачному киоску. Рядом толпился народ, ожидая, пока светофор переключится на разрешающий сигнал.

− Куда?! − Крик раздался словно бы отовсюду одновременно. Парень в ярком спортивном костюме рванулся на дорогу, вытаскивая из-под автобуса мальчишку лет пяти. И у Артура в голове щелкнуло. Он видел мужчину с рисунка Лили именно в тот вечер, когда погиб Оллфорд. Он стоял в толпе недалеко от Мерлина.

Мерлин! Артур посмотрел на хронометр. Они расстались больше четырех часов назад. Мерлин давно должен был покинуть тюрьму. Артур снова набрал его номер, и снова все повторилось, как и в предыдущие два раза. Что-то было не так. Забыв про сигареты, Артур побежал обратно в управление, в дверях кабинета столкнувшись с Гвейном.

− Стой! Куда несешься, буйная твоя голова!

− Он, кажется, опять вляпался!

− Нашел ты себе проблему! Что случилось?

Артур начал перекладывать бумаги, разыскивая номер телефона шляпного ателье.

− Сейчас, мне только надо позвонить.

Пока Артур узнавал адрес мисс Винтер, Гвейн рассматривал рисунки.

− Зачем тебе столько портретов Дугласа? Решил стать его фанатом? − спросил он, как только Артур положил трубку.

− Дугласа?

− Ну да. Карла Дугласа. Ты сам говорил, что у тебя есть одна из его картин.

− Дуглас! − Артур хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. − Слушай, я помчался. Как бы его не убили.

− Дугласа?

− Мерлина! А ты, во-первых узнай, проходил ли этот Дуглас таможню по прилету в США, а потом дуй к шефу − нам нужно возобновить дело Лэйка и получить ордер на арест Дугласа.

− Как ты собираешься?..

− Потом! Все потом! Я возьму? − Артур выхватил из руки Гвейна ключи от мотоцикла. − Работай давай, пока не стало поздно! − И выбежал из кабинета.

~~~

Семья Винтеров жила в большом особняке в пригороде. Артур остановил мотоцикл у высоких кованых ворот и нажал на кнопку видеофона, другой рукой вытаскивая удостоверение.

− Вы к кому?

− Я − детектив полиции Артур Пендрагон, мне нужно срочно видеть мисс Винтер.

− Мисс Винтер больна и сегодня больше не принимает.

− Прошу прощения, а у нее сегодня были посетители?

− Да, двое мужчин. Но они уехали больше часа назад.

− Спасибо!

Артуру показалось, что его резко придавило к земле. Он опоздал сюда, не опоздать бы совсем. Часто, описывая быструю езду на мотоциклах, говорят, что ветер свистит в ушах. В ушах Артура набатом билось сердце, заставляя сильнее нажимать на педаль газа.

Потом, со всеми проблемами с нарушением скоростного режима, правил проезда и прочим − со всеми он разберется потом. А сейчас важно успеть.

За всем этим он чуть не пропустил звонок. Решив, что это может быть Мерлин, Артур остановил мотоцикл у тротуара, проигнорировав возмущенные сигналы машин, двигающихся следом, которые он вынужденно подрезал, и вынул телефон из кармана. Это был Гвейн.

− Да?

− Он не был в Нью-Йорке. Он вообще не был в США. Его сняли с рейса, но в тот момент, когда мы проверяли, он еще был зарегистрирован. Ты где?

− Еду в квартиру к Лэйку. Мерлин сказал, что будет ждать там.

− Зачем? Почему именно там?

− Понятия не имею. Какие-то дела у Дугласа. У меня нет ключа. Он остался в вещдоках.

− Забираю и к тебе. Шеф разрешил открыть дело и подписал ордер на арест.

− Спасибо. − Артур отключился. Осталось немного: застать Мерлина живым и, по возможности, здоровым. Остальное было неважно.

Ключ не понадобился: дверь оказалась открытой. Артур ворвался в разгромленную гостиную и огляделся. Никого не было. На полу валялись осколки стекла, керамики, разломанный журнальный столик и какие-то перья. Мебель была сдвинута. И тут со стороны спальни раздался хрип, а затем – стук, словно что-то упало на ковер.

Артур влетел в комнату и увидел лежащего на кровати Мерлина. Вокруг его шеи был намотан тонкий кашемировый шарф, завязанный в тугой узел. Мерлин хрипел, пытаясь растянуть его, но ничего не получалось.

− Сейчас! – взгляд Артура заметался по комнате, пока не выхватил на прикроватной тумбочке несессер. Ножниц в нем не оказалось, зато были кусачки для ногтей, которыми Артур попытался срезать узел, помня, что предыдущий − точно такой же, они так и не смогли развязать.

Он почти справился с ним, как Мерлин, к этому моменту успокоившийся, захрипел, и на шею Артура опустилось что-то прохладное. Артур попробовал перехватить удавку. Подался назад, сбивая нападающего с ног, и покатился с ним по полу.

Дуглас изо всех сил старался удержать Артура под собой, наваливаясь сверху и молотя руками ему по корпусу, но тот извернулся и, оказавшись сверху, попытался ударить его головой об пол. Дуглас взбрыкнул, сбрасывая Артура, и схватил упавшие с туалетного столика ножницы, целя ими ему в глаз.

− Положите их, Дуглас! Вы арестованы за убийство Морганы Лэйк и Элизабет Питерс, а также за покушение на убийство Мерлина Эмриса и Артура Пендрагона. − Гвейн стоял над Дугласом, направив на него дуло пистолета, и Артур знал точно − если Дуглас дернется, Гвейн выстрелит.

Дуглас, то ли почувствовав то же самое, то ли трезво рассчитав свои шансы против двух совсем не мелких мужчин, выпустил ножницы и поднял руки, на которых сомкнулись браслеты наручников.

~~~

− Мерлина увезли в больницу. И тебе надо домой! – Гвейн подал Артуру пластиковый стаканчик, из которого совершенно точно пахло чем-то спиртным.

− Нет. Сначала я допрошу эту сволочь, а потом домой. – Артур одним глотком выпил предложенное и закашлялся. Горло все еще саднило, хотя ему и досталось гораздо меньше, чем Мерлину.

− Утром. Если ты хочешь, я прослежу, чтобы Дугласу не давали спать.

− Ты не поверишь, - Артур зло улыбнулся, - но очень хочу.

~~~

− Мистер Дуглас, расскажите, что вы делали в промежутке между семью и девятью вечера третьего августа?

− Летел домой в Нью-Йорк.

− Мистер Дуглас, мы оба знаем, что ни в какой Нью-Йорк вы не летали. Вас сняли с регистрации за дебош еще в Хитроу. Так что ответьте, пожалуйста, на мой вопрос: где вы были третьего августа текущего года в промежутке между семью и девятью вечера?

− Я не помню.

− Даже так? А хотите, я вам расскажу? – Артур придвинул стул ближе к столу и, выключил диктофон, жестом показывая констеблю, стоящему у двери, чтобы он вышел. − Правда, не поминутно, но в нашем случае это особой роли не сыграет. Итак, в четвертом часу вы пришли в дом к своему другу мистеру Ланселоту Лэйку, но не застали его. Зато застали его жену и − попробую угадать − вашу любовницу? Между вами разгорелась ссора, которую прервало появление Лэйка. Вы видели, как холодно его встретила жена, и тут вам в голову пришла гениальная, как вам показалось, идея. В общем-то, она действительно была гениальна, с поправкой на счастливую случайность. Вы решили убить вашу любовницу и свалить все на ее мужа.

Для начала вы поехали в аэропорт, устроили так, что вас зарегистрировали, а затем − не дали разрешения на посадку в самолет. После этого вы вернулись обратно, дождались, пока Лэйк выйдет из дома, и проследили за ним. Полагаю, ваш первоначальный план состоял в том, чтобы напоить его. Но как раз тут вам подвернулась удача: вы подслушали разговор мистера Лэйка и мисс Винтер и поняли, что незнакомка вам на руку.

Не знаю, каким образом вы попали в театр, но и там вас поджидала удача. Дурацкая, с абсолютно женским лицом, я бы сказал, но удача, которая вас и погубила. Шляпки − они были словно близнецы.

Поняв, что ничего больше из этого вечера у вас выжать не получится, вы незаметно вернулись в квартиру мистера Лэйка, где, не дожидаясь продолжения ссоры, задушили миссис Лэйк галстуком ее мужа.

Конечно, вам пришлось потратиться, чтобы подкупить бармена, костюмершу и шляпницу, зато на миссис Иглен тратиться не пришлось: какая женщина расскажет, что у ее эксклюзивной вещи появился двойник? Да ни одна. Сколько вы отдали в общем? Мы точно знаем, что миссис Саймон получила от вас пятьсот фунтов.

Итак, вы подкупили всех, дождались обвинительного приговора, а потом случайно на улице встретили Мерлина Эмриса, с которым вас когда-то познакомил мистер Лэйк. Он шел следом за барменом. И в этот момент вы испугались. Думаю, если не несчастный случай, бармен тоже бы умер от вашей руки. Ну а дальше − костюмерша. Вы попытались подставить Мерлина, не учтя один факт − меня. Ну а убивать Лили Саймон не было смысла − она уже сдала вас.

Знаете, на вашем месте в тот момент, как узнал о том, что меня разыскивают, я бы сбежал. Почему вы не сбежали, а решили убить мистера Эмриса? Зачем? Ведь в тот моменты вы знали, что я обязательно вас найду. Знали?

Вы имеете право молчать, а я имею право посадить вас на тридцать лет тюрьмы, и знаете, я сегодня первый раз пожалел, что у нас отменена смертная казнь.

###  **Три дня спустя**

Всю дорогу до больницы Артур думал о том, что ему сказать. Еще утром, узнав, что Мерлина сегодня выписывают, он радовался, как ребенок. Даже Гвейн посмеялся над ним, обозвав влюбленным идиотом. Впрочем, Артур не возражал. Против идиота. Насчет влюбленности – это был не факт, но все равно на душе было хорошо от того, как все закончилось. Мерлин жив и теперь вот еще и здоров. Пусть не совсем благодаря Артуру. И хотелось столько всего сказать. А сейчас, подъехав к зданию клиники, стоя перед вывеской и не решаясь войти внутрь, он понял, что слова словно бы рассыпались по дороге.

− Артур?

Артур перевел взгляд на вышедшего из здания Мерлина и приветственно кивнул. Вокруг глаз Мерлина залегли синие круги, но улыбался он так, словно ничего не произошло. Позади него, поддерживая под локоть, стоял Лэйк.

− Я вот тут хотел тебя встретить, но вижу, что опоздал. – Артур шагнул вперед и подал руку Лэйку. – Будем знакомы. Артур.

− Ланселот. Для друзей – Ланс.

− Я надеюсь, теперь у вас с Мерлином все будет хорошо, Ланс?

− А я надеюсь, что все хорошо будет у вас. – Ланселот сжал руку Артура так, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев. Артур ответил таким же рукопожатием, а потом улыбнулся, широко, почти по-детски открыто, и повернулся к Мерлину.

− Он хоть спасибо тебе сказал?

Мерлин быстро заморгал, а потом рассмеялся.

− Зачем мне его спасибо? Он мне зарплату за два месяца должен.

− Насчет зарплаты мы завтра в конторе поговорим. – Ланселот отпустил руку Артура. – Я рад, что теперь не один буду вытаскивать тебя из неприятностей.

− Кстати о неприятностях, - Артур подмигнул Ланселоту, - я хочу знать все, в подробностях.

− Не вопрос, - Ланселот кивнул, - я тут знаю один бар. Кажется, у них недавно сменился персонал?

Мерлин закрыл уши руками и застонал.

− Нет уж, оба – по домам! А то знаю я вас: еще Гвейна позовете, и завтра весь Лондон, включая пригород, будет считать, что я ни на что не годен.

Ланселот улыбнулся и кивнул на стоящую у тротуара машину.

− Подвезти?

− Спасибо. Мы на моей, если Мерлин не возражает. – Артур почувствовал, как по телу от пальцев Мерлина, взявшего его за руку, разливается тепло.

Ланселот понимающе кивнул.

− Тогда до встречи. Мерлин, я жду тебя завтра. Не опаздывай, пожалуйста, клиенты этого не любят.

Мерлин кивнул в ответ и, дождавшись того момента, когда машина Ланселота отъедет от тротуара, повернулся к Артуру.

− Я не могу обещать, что больше никогда не попаду в неприятности, но постараюсь.

− Меня вполне устроит, если ты останешься такой же занозой, как сейчас – по крайней мере, не будет скучно.

− Я уже говорил тебе, что ты та еще задница?

− У кого что болит...


End file.
